


It's A Lottery

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Post Regeneration, Regeneration, Resolved Sexual Tension, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Wolf gives Rose a bit of amnesia and the Doctor takes her back to Jackie's to try to help her recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Lottery

The Regeneration had gone smoothly, for the most part.  He'd saved the day, with Rose Tyler by his side, and all seemed to be well.  That was, until they got back to the TARDIS and she collapsed.

"Rose?" He darted to her side when he noticed she was down for the count.  She had passed out and was laying flat on her back.  He lifted her into his arms and rushed her to the med bay.

She'd not exhibited any odd behavior, anything that might indicate she was ill, and as a result, the Doctor didn't know if he should be afraid or not.  He laid her down on the exam table and reached for a bag of Earth smelling salts, hoping something that primitive would help her. 

He waved the bag underneath her nose and Rose jolted awake, sitting up almost violently.  She stared at him with wild eyes, breathing heavily through her nose.  The Doctor, sensing an unnatural level of distress, decided against the bone-crushing hug he'd been planning on in the back of his mind.

If he kept planning things like that, he scolded himself, he wouldn't be able to stop them at all.

"Rose?" The Doctor said carefully, moving to lay a hand over hers.  "Are you alright?  What happened?"

"I don't know," Rose pulled her hand away from him and the Doctor tried not to feel too terribly offended, trying to remember that she was ill, and, still getting used to new him.  He sighed and watched her, waiting for a more in depth Rose-answer.

"I don't know," she repeated, "I don't remember anything!  Who am I?" She asked, her eyes widening even more as her chest heaved with panicked breaths. 

"Your name is Rose Tyler," the Doctor said worriedly, not knowing what would make Rose forget everything about herself.  "We're inside... Well, that's not important, but we're near your mother's house, do you want to go there?"

"I don't know," Rose repeated, almost near hysterics.

The Doctor shushed her quietly, reaching out a hand to touch her arm.  "Please, come with me, we'll go see her."

"Who are you?" Rose asked him, narrowing her eyes skeptically.  "Why should I trust you at all?"

The Doctor blew out a sigh through his nose.  "I'm the Doctor.  That's my name as well as my title, and you're my best mate."  He held out his hand for her and stared at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

As it were, Rose really didn't have a choice but to believe him, since he was the only person in the room, so she cautiously reached out her hand and slipped it into his.  "Okay," she said warily. 

The Doctor took pride in being able to get Rose out of the TARDIS and to the Powell Estates without any questions. Once they exited the ship he didn't let her turn around.   he knew that would definitely scare her off, and that was the last thing he wanted, now or ever.

It was the explaining to Jackie bit that he hadn't really counted on.

"She _what_?"

"Could you keep your voice down, please?  She's right out there."

"Well, it's not like she bloody remembers, is it?" Jackie put her hands on her hips.  "What is it, then?  What did you do to her?"

The Doctor sputtered indignantly at her suggestion.  "I didn't do anything!  I-" he clamped his mouth shut over the words.  There was no reason for Rose's mother to know that he had literally died for her.

"You what?" Jackie pressed, raising her eyebrows.

The Doctor immediately grew uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot.  "Well, that is to say, I... It doesn't matter.  All you need to do is go to bed, I just wanted Rose to be somewhere less... Surprising."

Jackie snorted.  "Well, you've got that right.  But I'm not going to just go to sleep while you stay there and do whatever it is you do with my daughter."

"Jackie, I'm not going to take advantage of her, I'm going to stay with her and hopefully get her to remember something, got it?"  The Doctor raised his eyebrows for emphasis.

Jackie continued to glare at him.  "I'll leave you with her, Doctor, because I know when she's in her right mind she trusts you, but if I hear anything I'm whipping out of my room at top speed to catch you."

"yes, ma'am," the Doctor replied sarcastically, and with that turned on his heel and left Jackie standing in the kitchen.  He felt her watch him for a few moments before huffing to herself and walking back to her bedroom.

The Doctor walked out into the sitting room and was met with the sight of Rose sitting primly on the couch and looking up at him.  She smiled at him.  "You don't like my mum."

"On the contrary, your mum is just fine," he replied, "She raised you, after all." 

Rose smiled to herself.  "What are you going to do to help me remember, then?" she asked him, gesturing for him to sit down next to her. 

He accepted her offer and threw himself into the seat next to her, reaching out for her hand.  Tentatively, she slid her hand into his and threw him a sheepish smile.  "What are we supposed to do then?  Until I remember?"

"Well," the Doctor drew the word out.  "We could watch a film.  You do love films, I promise you."

She leaned back in her seat.  "Okay, then," she agreed.

They settled on an old film and as Rose got comfortable, the Doctor's arm found its way around her shoulders.  He would've glared at his arm in disappointment, but that really wasn't right, was it.  And besides, the gesture seemed to comfort Rose.  That was what this was about anyway, wasn't it?  Or... He couldn't really remember what he was supposed to be doing with her. 

"You're the Doctor," she whispered quietly.  "Odd name."

"Yes, you'd be surprised how often I get that," he responded.   

"Maybe I wouldn't be," Rose responded thoughtfully, "If I know you at all, that is."

"Clever," the Doctor said appreciatively.  "I'm going to be honest with you, I know how to take memories, but I've never had to give one back.  Or wanted to, really."  He stroked his fingers along her upper arm thoughtfully.  "I'm trying to think of something."

"It's okay," Rose said reassuringly, "It's really not like I know what I'm missing anyway, and if my memory comes back, that's just an added bonus, isn't it?"

"That's something you would say," The Doctor laughed, "So I think we're off to a good start, don't you?"

"Yeah," Rose snuggled into his side and the Doctor felt a warmth blossoming feeling in his chest that he hadn't felt for ages and ages.  He pulled her closer subconsciously. 

"I've got this odd feeling," Rose said quietly.  "This very, very odd feeling that I love you."

The Doctor's hand tightened on her shoulder.  This was bad, that was very bad, wasn't it?  She wasn't supposed to love him, to want him, but here she was, saying she did.  Or at least, she thought she did.

And then all of a sudden her hand was on his thigh and he couldn't quite remember why it was so bad, after all.  He turned towards her, his nose tracing along her temple as he turned.  They just sat there, staring at each other for a moment before both of them simultaneously leaned in.

The second their lips touched, Rose pulled back with an audible gasp.  The Doctor panicked and stood up.  "I'm sorry, that really wasn't appropriate of me, you don't even remember me, and that was-"

"Brilliant," Rose responded, blinking.  She stood slowly and reached her hand out to touch his cheek.  "It was brilliant.  Doctor."

"You-"

"My head's a bit fuzzy, want to clear it up?" She asked him, arching an eyebrow.  Her other hand reached up and her palms were framing his face as she stared up into his eyes.  "You.  There's another one of you...  You're..."

The Doctor didn't let her finish, instead pouncing, his hands pressing into her back and pulling her into another searing kiss.  She certainly wasn't objecting, for which he was grateful, her hands creeping up into his hair.  The second her fingers fisted in it he had a rather hard time keeping himself under control, to keep this all to just kissing.  Suddenly, she opened her mouth under his, moaning quietly against him.  He couldn't stop from accepting her invitation to her mouth, since it's where he wanted to be so badly for so long.

In the back of his muddled, pre-occupied Time Lord brain he heard the sound of a door opening.  Without giving Rose a chance to react he pushed Rose off of him so she sat heavily on the couch.  She looked at him, confused for a moment until she heard Jackie walking out into the lounge. 

"Everything alright?" Jackie asked, sounding very suspicious indeed.

"Yes, yes, absolutely," the Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.  "We were going to make tea, I was just asking Rose how many sugars she wanted in it."  And with that he darted out of the room.

He was expecting to make the tea quietly, but unfortunately for him Jackie followed him into the kitchen, her arms fully crossed over her chest.  "Well, then?"

The Doctor was left sputtering for a moment before he regained is composure (Somewhat) and slammed the kettle on the stove.  "'Well' nothing, Jackie Tyler.  You!" He pointed a finger at her, "You are paranoid, that's what you are, and your daughter is sick and I'm just making her tea."  There.  That sounded good.  Not at all like he'd just had his tongue down her daughter's throat. 

Jackie arched a brow.  "Fine, I'm going back to bed.  And you'd better be in your box when I come out tomorrow morning, do you understand me?  Because I'll be rising _early_."

The Doctor didn't doubt her.  He nodded vigorously as she exited the room and blew out a sigh of relief once she was gone.  Only shaking a little bit, he turned towards the kettle to tend to the tea. 

He didn't hear Rose sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist, her cheek against his back.  He jumped at the contact.  "Rose?" He choked out.

"Locked her in," Rose replied simply.

That was really all the Doctor really needed to hear.  He whipped around in Rose's arms and cupped her cheeks before descending on her mouth.  She escalated things rather quickly, and the Doctor fumbled with the stove to turn the water off before they were stumbling their way back to the couch. 

Rose landed on her back, giggling, with the Doctor over her, who was not giggling but instead panting for air, an odd phenomenon.  

Rose's eyes cleared as she looked up to him, and she reached up to touch his cheek, and she whispered one word. 

"Run."

Needless to say, they forgot about Jackie and were very much interrupted several hours later at her pounding on the door, hollering to be let out.  The Doctor and Rose decided it was probably in everyone's better interest to keep their activities to the TARDIS from then on.


End file.
